Despertar
by Guardiana-Ro
Summary: En ocasiones debemos despertar para volver a dormir. Relato elegido ganador del Segundo Concurso de Relatos del Dark Side. Contiene avances de la Saga de Hades. Capitulo único.


Relato ganador del Segundo Concurso de Relatos del Dark Side –referencias en mi perfil-, inspirado en los Caballeros de Plata, presentando a cada autor el nombre de uno de ellos previamente sorteado por una "mano inocente".

Dedicado a mi hermanita Mari, a pesar de que en esta ocasión no pudo ser mi lectora de pruebas; a mi Tata Nela, a la que mantuve engañada por el bien del concurso –las brujas malas no merecen ni el aire que respiran, Tatina, así que tú concéntrate en las buenas-; y a mi Toñi por tener tantísima paciencia con su hija y sus locuras literarias.

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDADES**: No poseo ningún derecho sobre la serie Saint Seiya y, si no me equivoco, todos ellos corresponden a Kurumada-sama y TOEI Animación. Todo fruto de mi enferma mente sí es realmente mío, pero si se publica y alcanza la luz no es con ánimo de lucro, sino con intención de despejar las nieblas de la locura atrayendo al resto del mundo hacia ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DESPERTAR**

-Despierta, Moisés. Despierta de nuevo por el bien de tu diosa.

Esa voz… Alguna vez la había oído, o creí haberla oído; pero no supe a quién pertenecía hasta que abrí los ojos.

Frío. Un frío intenso. Un frío que me había acostumbrado a sentir dentro de mí, porque así es como sienten los espíritus de los malditos. Un frío que volví a sentir sobre la piel, sobre los músculos, mientras mi cuerpo entumecido intentaba despertar otra vez. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo en el Santuario?

¿Y quién era aquella imponente figura que se alzaba ante mí? Babel se acercó apenas dos pasos, tal vez para preguntarme, cuando dos fieros ojos azules se clavaron en nosotros cual puñales.

-¿No es ése el guardián del Templo del Gran Cangrejo?

-Y el de allí, ¿no es el Caballero de Acuario?

Sin embargo, los murmullos de aquellos que en vida conocí como compañeros no hicieron que perdiera mi foco de atención: otro hombre ante nosotros, al que nunca había visto, pero que me resultaba más que familiar. Una larga melena verde, unos curiosos puntos en la frente -lemuriano, me había explicado mi maestro; seres con poderes superiores a los nuestros, a los cuales Atenea abrió hace siglos un lugar en su corazón y en su armada-, y un porte de autoridad que jamás podría haber sido superado, de no ser por la diosa misma.

Fue ese hombre quien, con mirada impasible pero tranquila sonrisa, fue pasando su vista sobre cada uno de nosotros.

-Estáis aturdidos, lo sé. Estáis confundidos, porque hace instantes estabais en el Cocytos sufriendo la correcta condena por nuestros pecados. Somos protectores y asesinos al mismo tiempo.

Algo más se escondía en la enigmática mirada de aquel hombre. No sólo Cáncer y Acuario lo secundaban: otros tres hombres, de idéntico e imponente porte, se hallaban tras él. Sin embargo, no acerté a identificarlos hasta mucho después de que él terminara de hablar.

-Ahora, nuestro señor Hades nos ofrece una nueva oportunidad de ejercer la labor que mejor conocemos.

Casi al mismo tiempo, todos y cada uno de los presentes podíamos oír su voz, con toda claridad, directamente en nuestras mentes. ¿Tan grandes eran los poderes de aquel hombre?

Una oportunidad para proteger a Atenea después de haberle fallado.

-Tenemos doce horas para recorrer la Calzada del Santuario y matar a Atenea –decía en voz alta, para que todos le escuchásemos.

Tenemos doce horas, hijos míos, para reunir una nueva armada para nuestra señora –decía a nuestras mentes, para que todos lo sintiéramos.

-Debemos llevar ante nuestro señor Hades el cuerpo de Atenea: ésa es la misión que nos encomienda la señora Pandora.

Vosotros, Caballeros de Plata, buscaréis a los Caballeros de Bronce que lucharon por nuestra señora con todo su cosmos. Pegaso, Cisne, Dragón, Andrómeda y Fénix deben reunirse con ella más allá del Estigia. Y para eso debéis segar sus vidas.

-Para ello, los Caballeros de Oro se encargarán de ascender la Calzada, pues son ellos quienes están capacitados para enfrentar a sus antiguos compañeros.

No dejéis el destino de nuestra señora a capricho del Dios de los Muertos. Nosotros no podremos serle de ayuda, porque estos cuerpos y esta falsa vida son dones del Inframundo.

-Cuento con vosotros para eliminar a los caballeros de Bronce… ¿Estáis todos dispuestos a seguirme?

Por Atenea, hijos míos. ¡Por Atenea!

No lo dudé ni por un instante. Conocía las historias de las anteriores Guerras Santas; si el espíritu de Hades estaba de vuelta sobre la tierra, Atenea debería enfrentarle en su propio terreno. Y nada mejor que enviar con ella a quienes mejor la habían protegido.

Incluso de nosotros mismos.

No lo dudé, y fui uno de los que dio un paso al frente, siempre precedidos por los Caballeros de Oro.

Y de inmediato, unas oscuras armaduras se acoplaron a nuestros cuerpos. No me cabía duda: no era la Armadura de la Ballena. No era aquella cálida capa de metal, rugosa como la piel de la Ballena Austral. Era negra y lisa como la piel de una orca asesina, como el mayor depredador de los mares.

Los Caballeros de Oro dieron un paso hacia delante, escoltando a aquel hombre. Por fin me di cuenta de quién era, especialmente al ver cerca de él a Saga de Géminis.

¡Shion, el Patriarca del Santuario! ¡A quien él mismo había asesinado! ¡Uno de los dos Caballeros supervivientes de la anterior Guerra Santa!

Nadie mejor que él podría guiarnos en este nuevo azar. Si ya antes estaba dispuesto a seguirle, en aquel momento me convertí en su fiel seguidor. Haría cualquier cosa que él me dijera.

-Doce horas, Caballeros. En doce horas debemos terminar con la vida de Atenea y las de los Caballeros de Bronce.

¡Por el bien de Atenea!

El cosmos de todos los que habíamos resucitado por merced de Hades, y que nos disponíamos a traicionarle y condenar aún más nuestros espíritus para servir fielmente a nuestra señora, estalló al unísono en un grito que sólo nosotros escuchamos.

"¡POR EL BIEN DE ATENEA!"

No sé realmente cómo llegamos a nuestro destino. Sólo sé que abrí los ojos de nuevo en un paraje helado, que no me sorprendió tan sólo porque ya me había acostumbrado al dolor del Cocytos. Cuánta diferencia entre el frío del cuerpo y el del espíritu…

Misty y Babel estaban a mi lado. No nos resultó difícil localizar a Hyoga del Cisne, porque su cosmos tenía casi ya el brillo natural propio de los Caballeros de Oro. ¿Es que su fe ciega en Atenea les había conferido semejante poder?

Creímos que no sería difícil enfrentarnos a él, aun en su poder: éramos tres, al fin y al cabo. Yo ya había fracasado al enfrentarme a Seiya de Pegaso, pero no pensé que el Cisne fuera a representar una amenaza.

¡Qué equivocados estábamos! Hyoga terminó con nosotros en apenas unos instantes, devolviendo a nuestros espíritus al Cocytos.

¿Habíamos fracasado de nuevo? Yo no lo creo… A pesar de que nuestros cuerpos se desintegraron sin dejar restos que enterrar y honrar, por el sucio pacto con Hades, nuestros espíritus apenas sintieron el frío del Cocytos.

Y de hecho, un dulce calor nos rodeó cuando notamos la presencia de nuestra diosa en el Inframundo, dispuesta a luchar por la Tierra y por todos nosotros. Y también cuando los jóvenes Caballeros de Bronce comenzaron su devastador avance hacia los Campos Elíseos.

Y fueron nuestros cosmos los que ayudaron a los Caballeros de Oro a destruir el Muro de los Lamentos. Si las armaduras brillaron con los reflejos del Sol…

Los cosmos de los caballeros caídos en desgracia hizo llegar al Sol hasta el Inframundo.

_**Moisés de Ballena**_


End file.
